Opening/Mumfie returning to Ponyville from his journey/A huge welcome back party
Here is how the story begins in Mumfie's Everlasting Quest. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The film says "Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, MGM Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Sony Pictures Animations, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures presents:" It shows "A film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToons Studios, Hub Network, Discovery Family Channel and Britt Allcroft:" it shows The Swan Princess title scenery showing the title, "Mumfie's Everlasting Quest". The story begins with Mumfie, he was visiting King William's grave due to his memorial. Mumfie: It's me, King William. It's been a really long time since Odette and I were taken away from you, I knew that she and Derek were made for each other ever since I'd kept them together. As he left a suvenir scepter on his tomb, he begin making his way back to Equestria. When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the great beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side In this wilderness of danger and beauty Lived three brothers, bonded by love Their hearts full of joy They ask now for guidance Reaching out to the skies up above Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls With all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly Brothers all the same Give us wisdom to pass to each other Give us strength so we understand That the things we do The choices we make Give direction to all life's plans To look in wonder At all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems Every corner we turn Only leads to another A journey ends, but another begins Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls With all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly Brothers all the same With the song about the end, Mumfie took the train to Ponyville. Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls With all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly Brothers all the same Brothers all the same Mumfie: Finally, it's good to be back. Scarecrow: How'd go with King William's memorial visit, Mumfie? Mumfie: It was okay, I've just made a new sceptor for King William on his tomb. Pinkey the Flying Pig: Do you really miss him, Mumfie? I know I'd miss my mama when I'm homesick. Mumfie: Sometimes, he's been like a father to me ever since he raised me. Odette back then was like a sister to me as well. Scarecrow: Was that before you got your own cottage. Mumfie: Exactly, and it's how we've first met Derek. Remember, Pinkey? Pinkey the Flying Pig: Oh, yeah. I remember. Scarecrow: Well anyway, Twilight's waiting for you at her castle. Mumfie: Come on! Unknown to the group, a slithering figure was following them. As soon as they came to the Castle of Friendship, it was dark out here. Mumfie: Hello? Just then, the lights was turned on as the confetti cannon was blown. Everyone: Surprise! Twilight Sparkle: Welcome back, Mumfie! Pinkie Pie: Party time! Mumfie: What's all this!? Applejack: It's a huge welcome party for coming back after a long journey you had. Fluttershy: Do you like it? Mumfie: I love it so much. Thank you! Just as they all rejoiced, the slithering figure silthered away out of the castle. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Opening Scenes